Lightening and Sea Salt
by writingmusic
Summary: Oneshots of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fiction**

**PJO **

**Percy and Jason **

**Lightening and Salt**

** Percy Jackson POV: **

** "I thought the camp would do something about this heat!" Jason exclaimed. We were in the shade trying to keep cool. The camp was burning up. **

** "Let's go inside," I said. "Air conditioner." We made our into the kitchen. "Freezer?" We stepped into the giant camp freezer. **

** "This is much better," Jason sighed. "It feels to good in here." He locked eyes with me and we had and idea. **

** "Ice cream," we both said. We looked through the frozen foods to find a carton of vanilla ice cream. We ran out of the kitchen and headed to my cabin. We grabbed spoons and started eating the ice cream. **

** "So good," I said. I kept scooping ice cream into my mouth. I noticed Jason watching me. It made me uncomfortable with his intense eyes staring at me. "Something up?" **

** "Huh?" Jason gasped. "Oh nothing." He went back to eating the ice cream. "Your cabin is kind of hot." **

** "It is," I agreed. I out down my spoon and took off my shirt. Jason tensed at the sight of me. "It's fine." **

** "Okay," he responded. He took off his shirt as well. "I have an idea to get us even cooler." **

** "What?" I asked. Anything to keep cool on this hot day. **

** "Don't get freaked out," Jason said. "We want ice cream so why don't we eat it off each other." I looked at him. What the hell was this guy thinking. **

** "I guess we could do that," I said nervously. He placed scoops of ice cream on my abs and chest. "It does feel good." **

** He got closer to me and started to lick off the ice cream. **

** "I," I began. I didn't want to say it out loud but Jason started looking really hot and I was getting hard. He kept eating ice cream off me. **

** "Hum," Jason said. He noticed a bulge in my shorts had started to form. "I see you like it." He ignored the ice cream and kissed me on the lips. **

** "What the!" I exclaimed. He kept pressing his lips on mine. I felt his tongue licking my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue into my mouth. **

** "Mmm!" Jason moaned. Our tongues touch pushing to get past each other. Our breath tasted like ice cream so kissing him didn't make me sick from bad breath. **

** "Look at you," I said. His pants had a bulge in them. I grabbed his waist and unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. He grabbed my shorts and quickly removed them from me. He went back to eating the ice cream off me till I was clean. He kissed me again as he made his way down my front till he got to my boxers. **

** "Do you want to do this?" Jason asked. "I don't want to creep you out." **

** "I'm ready," I said. He placed his hand on my member and slid my boxers off. He stared at my full hard cock. **

** "I knew it was big," Jason said deeply. He grabbed my shaft and started to pump. Then he licked his way from the base to the tip playfully licking my head. **

** I threw my head back in pleasure as he placed his hot mouth on my whole cock. "Fuck Jason!" He stared up at me. I grabbed his blonde locks as he kept bobbing his head on me. Drops of pre-cum spurted from me. He looked surprised but kept sucking me. **

** "I'm getting close!" I breathed. He kept licking me till I exploded my load all over his face. He grabbed his hand and started to wipe my cum off his face. He then licked his fingers clean. **

** "My turn," I said. I flipped him on his stomach. I got to his entrance. I spanked his ass as he spread his legs farther apart. I licked a circle around his hole then I stuck my tongue in. **

** "Shit!" Jason yelled. I kept licking him. I stopped as I sucked on my fingers. After my fingers were coated with saliva I stuck my pointer finger in him. "Percy!" I stuck two more fingers in him and prodded his walls. **

** "Are you ready for me?" I asked. **

** "Yes!" Jason exclaimed. I grabbed my cock and guided it toward him. I rubbed it against his entrance then plunged my member into him. **

** "Ahh!" I moaned. I started pumping while I grabbed his dick. I started pumping his member in time to my thrusts. **

** "Gods!" he moaned. "Faster!" I kept thrusting till I felt my orgasm approaching. **

** "I'm bout to blow!" I yelled. I sprayed my load into his hole as his liquid exploded onto my hand. I took my hand as licked his cum. I never knew he had such sweet liquid. **

** I pulled out of him and started lapping up my load that was spilling out of him. He shuddered then collapsed on the bed. I fell on top of him. **

** "That was amazing," Jason panted. I was at a lost for words. I hadn't even had done it with Annabeth but I did it with him. **

** "It was great," I said. We both were still breathing heavily. The heat must have been affecting me cause I was drained of energy. I might of had a stomach ache from the ice cream. All I know is I was in love with Jason and Annabeth. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightening and Salt**

** Percy Jackson POV: **

** "I thought the camp would do something about this heat!" Jason exclaimed. We were in the shade trying to keep cool. The camp was burning up. **

** "Let's go inside," I said. "Air conditioner." We made our into the kitchen. "Freezer?" We stepped into the giant camp freezer. **

** "This is much better," Jason sighed. "It feels to good in here." He locked eyes with me and we had and idea. **

** "Ice cream," we both said. We looked through the frozen foods to find a carton of vanilla ice cream. We ran out of the kitchen and headed to my cabin. We grabbed spoons and started eating the ice cream. **

** "So good," I said. I kept scooping ice cream into my mouth. I noticed Jason watching me. It made me uncomfortable with his intense eyes staring at me. "Something up?" **

** "Huh?" Jason gasped. "Oh nothing." He went back to eating the ice cream. "Your cabin is kind of hot." **

** "It is," I agreed. I out down my spoon and took off my shirt. Jason tensed at the sight of me. "It's fine." **

** "Okay," he responded. He took off his shirt as well. "I have an idea to get us even cooler." **

** "What?" I asked. Anything to keep cool on this hot day. **

** "Don't get freaked out," Jason said. "We want ice cream so why don't we eat it off each other." I looked at him. What the hell was this guy thinking. **

** "I guess we could do that," I said nervously. He placed scoops of ice cream on my abs and chest. "It does feel good." **

** He got closer to me and started to lick off the ice cream. **

** "I," I began. I didn't want to say it out loud but Jason started looking really hot and I was getting hard. He kept eating ice cream off me. **

** "Hum," Jason said. He noticed a bulge in my shorts had started to form. "I see you like it." He ignored the ice cream and kissed me on the lips. **

** "What the!" I exclaimed. He kept pressing his lips on mine. I felt his tongue licking my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue into my mouth. **

** "Mmm!" Jason moaned. Our tongues touch pushing to get past each other. Our breath tasted like ice cream so kissing him didn't make me sick from bad breath. **

** "Look at you," I said. His pants had a bulge in them. I grabbed his waist and unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. He grabbed my shorts and quickly removed them from me. He went back to eating the ice cream off me till I was clean. He kissed me again as he made his way down my front till he got to my boxers. **

** "Do you want to do this?" Jason asked. "I don't want to creep you out." **

** "I'm ready," I said. He placed his hand on my member and slid my boxers off. He stared at my full hard cock. **

** "I knew it was big," Jason said deeply. He grabbed my shaft and started to pump. Then he licked his way from the base to the tip playfully licking my head. **

** I threw my head back in pleasure as he placed his hot mouth on my whole cock. "Fuck Jason!" He stared up at me. I grabbed his blonde locks as he kept bobbing his head on me. Drops of pre-cum spurted from me. He looked surprised but kept sucking me. **

** "I'm getting close!" I breathed. He kept licking me till I exploded my load all over his face. He grabbed his hand and started to wipe my cum off his face. He then licked his fingers clean. **

** "My turn," I said. I flipped him on his stomach. I got to his entrance. I spanked his ass as he spread his legs farther apart. I licked a circle around his hole then I stuck my tongue in. **

** "Shit!" Jason yelled. I kept licking him. I stopped as I sucked on my fingers. After my fingers were coated with saliva I stuck my pointer finger in him. "Percy!" I stuck two more fingers in him and prodded his walls. **

** "Are you ready for me?" I asked. **

** "Yes!" Jason exclaimed. I grabbed my cock and guided it toward him. I rubbed it against his entrance then plunged my member into him. **

** "Ahh!" I moaned. I started pumping while I grabbed his dick. I started pumping his member in time to my thrusts. **

** "Gods!" he moaned. "Faster!" I kept thrusting till I felt my orgasm approaching. **

** "I'm bout to blow!" I yelled. I sprayed my load into his hole as his liquid exploded onto my hand. I took my hand as licked his cum. I never knew he had such sweet liquid. **

** I pulled out of him and started lapping up my load that was spilling out of him. He shuddered then collapsed on the bed. I fell on top of him. **

** "That was amazing," Jason panted. I was at a lost for words. I hadn't even had done it with Annabeth but I did it with him. **

** "It was great," I said. We both were still breathing heavily. The heat must have been affecting me cause I was drained of energy. I might of had a stomach ache from the ice cream. All I know is I was in love with Jason and Annabeth. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Sun God**

"When is your friend getting here?" Jason asked. "I'm bored waiting!"

** "Hold on!" I exclaimed. "He'll be here soon!" Sure enough a tall guy was making his way over to us. **

** "Percy!" he called. He hugged him. **

** "Jason," I said. "This is Apollo the sun god." **

** "Wow!" Jason gasped. "You're friends?" **

** "Yeah," Apollo answered. "Should get going?" **

** "Let's go!" I said. We made our way over to Apollo's car not his sun chariot. **

** "Where are we going?" Jason asked. **

** "You'll see," Apollo said. He started driving till we made our way to an apartment building. **

** "Apollo rented us a hotel suite," I said. We got to our room and plopped down on the beds. **

** "It's a chance to relax and let loose," Apollo said. "All on me. So have a good time." I kept looking at Jason. His eyes were fixed on Apollo the whole time. **

** "Jason?" I asked. "You okay?" **

** "What?" Jason said. "Oh yeah." He kept his gaze on Apollo. **

** "Alright I'm taking a shower," Apollo said. **

** "Hold up!" Jason said. "I need to get something from the bathroom." They proceeded to the bathroom. **

** "I noticed son of Zeus," Apollo said. "You keep looking at me." **

** "Sorry," Jason said. "I just you are." **

** "Really hot?" Apollo asked. "I know I'm sexy and I know it. So is Percy. Call him in here." **

** "Percy!" Jason yelled. "Come here please!" I went to the bathroom and Apollo slammed the door shut. **

** "What?" I asked. **

** "I think you are hot," Apollo said. "Jason does to." He grabbed our heads and pushed us in closer to his face. **

** "What?" Jason exclaimed. We all kissed each other. I felt Apollo's warm lips against mine. **

** At first I didn't know what to think. I'd never kissed a god before. I expected to explode from the godly power but nothing happened but kissing. **

** "Oh gods," I exclaimed. "Keep going." We kept kissing. I felt Apollo slide his tongue in my mouth as I slid my tongue into Jason's mouth. **

** "Time to keep shit moving," Apollo said. He snapped his fingers and our clothes were magically put in a pile on the floor. "Much better." Apollo grabbed my member and it sprung to life. **

** I grabbed Jason's as her grabbed Apollo's. We all began sliding our hands up and down on each other. I placed my other hand on Apollo's abs. He shuddered as he kissed me. **

** "Both of you," Apollo said, "Get down and suck me." We stopped and got on our knees and got close to Apollo's massive member. "I'm going to enjoy this." **

** I slid my tongue from the tip of him to the bottom. Jason then started licking Apollo's balls as I worked on his stiff member. **

** "Oh," Apollo moaned. "I haven't had this in a long time." He grabbed Jason and my hair. **

** I placed his cock in my mouth as I slowly bobbed up and down. Jason got behind him as he slowly spread his legs for the blonde demigod. **

** "Hope you can handle this," I said. Jason grabbed Apollo's cheeks as he licked Apollo's crevice. **

** "Fuck!" Apollo yelled. I started to speed up my mouth on him as Jason licked his hole. **

** Jason slowly slid his tongue into him as he licked the inside of his walls. I kept licking his member. **

** "I'm coming!" Apollo gasped. I kept sucking him till he sprayed his seed into my mouth. I swallowed as much of him but a bunch spilled out onto my chin. Jason went to me and licked the remaining cum off my face. "Now." He grabbed me and placed me so he could place his member into me. "Jason get in front of Percy." Jason positioned himself in front of me. **

** "I'm ready," I said. I felt Apollo's cock rub against my entrance as I placed Jason's member into my face. **

** "Mm," Jason sighed. I gasped as a sharp pain erupted me as Apollo thrust his member into me. He started to thrust in and out of me roughly. I slid Jason's cock into my mouth as I started sucking him. "Percy." **

** "I'm a go faster," Apollo said. He started thrusting into me faster then before. "Fuck." **

** I kept licking Jason's head as he plunged his hard member farther down my throat. I gagged a little adjusting to the meat being shoved down my throat. **

** "Oh gods," I moaned. Apollo's member kept thrusting into me as my walls tightened against him. **

** "Percy," Apollo gasped. He sprayed his load into me as Jason came in my mouth. I drank Jason's load till he was dry. **

** "Jason eat me load," Apollo ordered. Jason went to me as Apollo pulled out of me. Jason started licking me as he ate Apollo's load. "Jason it's time to make Percy explode." They pinned me down on the bed. **

** "What," I began. Jason silenced me by kissing me. Apollo started to pump me really fast. **

** "I want to taste you," Apollo said huskily. He kept pumping me. **

** "Jason," I moaned as his tongue wrestled with mine. I could feel myself about to blow. "I'm almost bout to blow." **

** "Good," Apollo said. I exploded my load over Apollo's hand. Gushes of my seed spilling down my legs. Apollo set about licking his hand clean as Jason cleaned my legs. We fell on the bed gasping for air after our time. **

** "Oh gods," Jason panted. "That was intense." He placed his head on my shoulder massaging my abs. **

** "At first I thought fucking a god would make us explode," I said. "I was kind of scared." **

** "Well I didn't make me too long to hurt you," Apollo said. "My real god form would have made you explode to pieces. My vacation was a success." He got up to take a shower as Jason and I fell asleep. **


End file.
